


He Kissed Her In a Dream

by Hecate



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: When she passes him, he doesn't remember her.or[Five times Alpha and Echo kissed.)
Relationships: Alpha/Echo (Dollhouse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	He Kissed Her In a Dream

**0**

He kisses her when he's Alpha and she's Echo. 

It seems important.

**1**

He's a painter, she's a client.

He kisses her in front of a painting, kisses her with reds and blues scattered in the background. Someone is watching them, hungry and greedy. He doesn't notice.

She tastes of the champagne everybody drinks around him, the champagne he hasn't touched, and he almost pushes her away. Pulls her closer instead.

"Did I fall asleep?" He says hours later. 

He walks away, his mouth sour. When she passes him, he doesn't remember her.

**2**

"Hey, suit," she growls, danger wrapped around every letter. 

He freezes. 

She grins. 

"Well done," she goes on, pointing at the money. 

He tries to smile, thinking of the boss he just betrayed. He only worked for the bank a few weeks, doesn't really know the people he sees every day. And yet, this hurt. But he needed the money.

"Thanks," he finally says, his voice carefully bland. 

She only grins harder.

She pulls him in, hard hands and lips, and for a brief moment, he _remembers_ her. 

Then he doesn't.

**3**

He paints the Dollhouse in shades of red, his knife a brush, the floor his canvas. Somewhere, lifetimes away, people are screaming. It doesn't matter.

She looks up at him, empty and naked. He stares at her, the knife growing cold in his hands. For a moment, he thinks he should remember more of her. 

He kisses her to taste her, kisses her for no reason at all.

For seconds, he thinks of champagne.

**0**

He's insane and she isn't. Paul is dead.

She kisses him anyway.

It seems important.


End file.
